Festival School Play
by Blinkuda
Summary: Lights! Camera! Action! It's the first time ever for class 2-9 to write a play script. Who will get the main role? Will Yoshiki ever get a part in it? Who knows. Have fun reading and future pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, I may add future pairings in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Every school year only one class gets chosen to preform a play for the festival competition. This year class 2-9 for the first time gets the chance to do a play.

"Shige-nii aren't you excited! You get to write the play script." Mayu said excitedly.

"Not that much." Morishige said briefly.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, besides I have a couple of ideas that might be helpful for the script." Seiko chirply said while staring at Naomi.

"Does it involve the ass medicine or that journal you're always writing in?" Naomi asked.

"Nope it's even better!" Seiko shouted.

"Let me guess a typical romance play that I'm not in." Yoshikki depressingly said.

"No, but if it was then I think I couldn't handle myself." Seiko giggled and soon jumped on Naomi.

"Seiko get off of me!" Naomi yelped and whacked Seiko on the head.

"Awwwe... I was only brighting up the mood." Seiko said walking to a corner with her head down.

"I say that it should be a mystery play." Yoshikki suggested.

"I got to say that's a perfect Idea. You can be the bad guy." Ayumi said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean. I should be the good guy."

"Psssh... a delinquent like you? That's like saying Seiko is the investigator for the play." Ayumi laughed.

Seiko's head bounced up and had sunglasses on and examining gloves also.

"I would gladly be the investigator." Seiko smirked pulling her gloves up.

"Um... don't we need someone else for that role? You know someone less perverted and does not sexually harass people?" Satoshi asked.

"You're joking Satoshi. Me?... A pervert? HaHaHa!" Seiko laughed while taking her gloves off. "But if Naomi is the suspect I have to be the examiner." Seiko dreamlessly said.

"What?!" Naomi gasped.

"Mochida your obviously saying that you should get the main part." Yoshikki said glaring at Satoshi.

"No I'm not stating anything and beside it's all up to Morishige since he has to write the script for the play."

"Yes... Mochida is right but for now I'll think about who is getting what part and writing out the story with the help of Mayu."

"Really?... I get to help you Shig!" Mayu said disbelievingly.

"Yes Mayu, I can't write this play by myself I only got two days left before the scripts are going to be handed out." Morishige said.

"Seiko can you please take off those glasses. And first of all where did you even get the gloves in the first place." Naomi suspiciously asked.

"Awe why though! It's not very attracting to you Naomi?" Seiko winked.

Miss Yui walked into the classroom and the class escalated to their seats and Seiko touched Naomi's ass before she quickly got to her seat which annoyed Naomi.

"Hehehe...my hands are now blissed." Seiko said to herself.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

What's worst seeing Shinohara smelling the life out of her hand or the fact that Shinozaki is trying to get Satoshi attention once again.

"What does Mochida have that I don't?" I mumbled to myself.

"How cute! You having girl trouble Kishinuma?" Seiko said bouncing her head up.

_Oh great out of all people she heard me..._

"... Don't tell me you're crushing... on the Class rep!" Seiko said barely shouting it out loud.

"Shinohara can you not say that out loud!" I desperately said.

"So you are! That's so sweet!" Seiko said jumping joyfully.

"No I didn't say that I was..."

"Kishinuma... do you have something to say to the class that's more important than this lesson." Miss Yui said staring at Yoshiki and Seiko.

"No Miss Yui... I was just telling Shinohara about..."

"Having girl trouble!" Seiko yelled out.

_Oh great now the whole class is staring at me..._

"Thank you Shinohara... but can you and Kishinuma talk later and most importantly don't interrupt the class again." Miss Yui said turning back to the board.

"Yes Miss Yui." Me and Shinohara both said.

_Shit... Now Shinozaki is gonna think I'm even more troublesome..._

Soon class was over and everybody headed to lunch, as usual I went to the bathrooms to take a quick smoke.

**Mayu's P.O.V.**

"Well... I wouldn't want to spoil myself if I new what's the play is going to be about, right guys?" Ayumi asked.

Everybody agreed and they went to another table. I wonder what happened to Kishinuma though... but other than that I get to be alone with Shig!

"Mayu do you have any suggestion for the theme?" Morishige asked me.

_Hmmm maybe a romance or a mystery play..._

"Are you going to be in it Shig?" I asked innocently.

"No... my talent isn't that good enough and it's better for me to direct more than be in the play, since it's a competition." Morishige pointed out.

_Mystery play it is... I wish he wasn't so hard on himself though..._

"That makes since I guess... but I was thinking we should do a mystery play." I said.

"Very well then." Morishige said agreeing with me.

"Wait... you don't have any ideas Shig?" I said confused.

"I do... but judging by the little episode that happened before class, I suppose everybody will be happy with that. Apart from who is getting what part for the play."

After me and Shig decided we start writing out the scripts. I'm so excited how it's going to turn out.

**Ayumi's P.O.V.**

_Strange where did he go off to..._

"Has anybody seen Kishinuma?" I asked.

"No not what happen after class was over." Satoshi said.

"I'm gonna go... I'll see you guys later."

"But Ayumi you barely touched your food."

"Naomi!... can't you see she's looking for her man." Seiko grinned.

"Wha-what!?... No! I was going to see if Miss Yui needed help." I lied.

"If you say so." Satoshi said.

"Woohoo! Go Ayumi!" I heard Seiko's voice fading away as I quickly left the food court.

What am I doing? Why do I even bother to care for him anyways. I could of just sat there and keep my eyes on Naomi so she doesn't steal my Satoshi away. Who am I kidding she has Seiko but even Naomi is so dense she can't even relies a thing. I walked in the boy's bathroom hoping that he was in here like last time.

_Please be in here..._

"Kishinuma?" I faintly called out.

I saw a smoke cloud and relies he was smoking again. Why doesn't he just listen to me for once.

"Shinozaki?... What are you doing in here?" Yoshiki asked, as he got out of the stall.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here!... Why the hell are you smoking again like there's no tommorrow...!" I asked angrily.

"Shinozaki... Can I ask you something?" Kishinuma said in a calm voice.

_Why didn't I just stayed at the food court..._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

"Shig you're so smart! Wanna make out?" Seiko said mimicking Mayu's voice also adding kissing noises.

"Seiko do you not have that much dignity? You've been doing that over the last 5 minutes." I said.

"But Naomi!... Look at them! They're so cute why can't we be like that." Seiko said sighing.

_Ignoring the last part..._

"I'm sure that they're both really good friends." Satoshi said.

"Awwwwe... Are you just saying that because you and Naomi are like that." Seiko said pushing me and Satoshi together.

_I don't get it why do you keep insisting for me to be with Satoshi and hide your own feelings... _

_1 week ago_

I was walking outside to get fresh air but I suddenly heard a voice that I recognize on the other corner of the school. I moved a little close to hear what the conversation was about, not that I want be nosey or anything. I was just curious because I heard Seiko and the Class rep talking.

"Ayumi I do like her so much!... But I don't want to ruin our friendship..." Seiko said looking at the ground.

"Really Seiko?... You two are clinked together like chains. I don't see why she would mind, if you told her how you really felted inside." Ayumi said.

"But that's the thing though... I wouldn't want Naomi to feel guilty or even angry at me." Seiko said shaking Ayumi's shoulders.

My heart skipped a beat as I soon found out that Seiko had a crush on me. I wanted to go and scream at her, but I relies how hard it must be for her to keep something so deep. I wanted to go head back inside but I stayed here a little longer listening.

"I want to tell her... But I know she likes Satoshi more and I want to support her feelings for him..." Ayumi's face cringed when Seiko mentioned Mochida.

"I would do anything to see her happy... Even if it's not with me..." Seiko said quietly.

That was all I needed to hear, how can I be so blind and not see this before. I started to tear up and run to the girls bathroom.

"Baka" I said to myself as I looked into the mirror.

_My memory started to fade away as a voice was calling to me..._

"Naomi... You there?" Seiko said waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked around as I snapped back to reality.

"Oh man... I must of pushed you two really hard." Seiko said with a grinned making me blush a little.

"What?!... Where's Satoshi?" I asked.

"You miss him already!"

_How can you keep that fake smile on for so long..._

"He went to the bathroom. You must of dose off daydreaming about Satoshi!" Seiko pointed out.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About 5-10 minutes." Seiko said thinking about it.

"What!... That long? Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope!"

_How can she be so happy..._

"All I did was write in my observation journal... And your boobs are slightly growing!" Seiko said while fondling my chest.

"Seiko!" I yelled furiously.

"Sorry Naomi I can't help myself." Seiko said smiling.

_Are you ever going to confess..._

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

I feel so alive, I didn't know how long I was in here but I didn't want to stop. I started to take a fourth one out but stopped myself as I heard Shinozaki's voice called out my name.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi said.

_Shit I guess I was in here way to long this time..._

I came out of the stall and felt the smoke surround me.

"Shinozaki?"... What are you doing in here?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here...!"

_Oh great, probably the worst response..._

"Why the hell are you smoking in here like there's no tomorrow...!" Ayumi asked angrily.

_Why does she even care? I wonder..._

"Shinozaki... can I ask you something?" I said calmly.

"Why do you even care? It's my life, and isn't always Satoshi this, Satoshi that with you in your head?" I question.

"I care because you're my friend Kishinuma!"... It's not always about Satoshi." Ayumi half lied.

_Just a friend huh..._

"Shinozaki... I'm sorry but I want you to know that..."

I stopped once I heard the door open.

_Great Prince Charming is here..._

"Ayumi...? I thought you were helping Miss Yui?" Satoshi questioned.

"Ummm... I was! She told me to get Kishinuma." Ayumi said quickly.

_Well it's better to play along in this type of situation..._

"Yeah, Shinozaki is right." I said.

"Well okay... But if you don't mind me I gotta use it." Satoshi said going into the stall quickly.

Me and Shinozaki went outside of the boys bathroom.

"Why must you lie Shinozaki?" I asked with a disappointing gesture.

"Why must you smoke?" Ayumi said as she started to walk off, as the bell went off for class.

_She's something alright..._

**Tuesday**

Morishige and Mayu finish the scripts, which left them to decide who gets what role before the final decision is made tomorrow. I will do anything to be in that play, so I can show Shinozaki that I'm better.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy 4th of July :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Corpse Party, only my phone.**

Everybody was anxious and determined to show Morishige what skills they had for the play.

_I got it! If I just act casual I'm sure I'm going to be in it._

Yoshiki trying his best to not act suspicious he put his feet up on his desk without a care in the world.

"Kishinuma...! Your acting weird?" Seiko questioned.

_You got to be kidding me..._

"What do you mean? I'm just relaxing." Yoshiki yawned.

"See right there! You never relax because you always thinking of-" Yoshiki covered Seiko's mouth and pulled her to the back of the room.

"Look Shinohara if you help me get a role in the play beside being the bad guy, I'll help you be with Naomi..." Yoshiki offered.

"Hmmm... I don't know Kishinuma, I don't get to decide." Seiko said grinning.

"Are-" Yoshiki stopped once he heard Morishige making an announcement.

"I have decided to give out the scripts now and start early for the rehearsal, which will give us a better shot at this competition."

Yoshiki had his fingers crossed and looked at Ayumi and saw that she was handed out her script. Once all the scripts were handed out like usual they'd formed their little group.

"I'm a pimp for this act!" Seiko's natural like kitty face appeared.

"And I'm the worker that works for you..." Naomi said blushing.

Yoshiki face was brighten up as he saw the part he got.

"Hey Ayumi I guess I'm your partner for being the detective."

"Kishinuma I'm the main detective..." Ayumi said disappointed.

"I'm the bad guy for all of this, I'm a crooked cop." Satoshi said scanning through the concept of the script.

"Attention class if you got a part, I want you to go to the gym for a couple of days until the festival." Miss Yui instructed.

_This is going to be perfect, all day rehearsals and getting a easy A for being a part of this. _

**Gym**

"Now that everybody had a chance to look at their role, I want to skip around some scenes so we start off at the club." Morishige said flipping his book.

"But Morishige there's really no lines to act out." Yoshiki said confused.

"I want to play this out realistically so some things you say don't have to be the same, once the real thing is into play I expect it to be better than the last." Morishige confirmed.

"Mayu your the Narrator." Ayumi said.

"Oh right, um here's the part. Okay everybody take there places we're starting at the club scene."

"What about the costumes!" Seiko asked.

"Will only have them once the real deal is into play." Morishige said.

"Awwwwe I guess I have to wait then." Seiko said imaging Naomi in her outfit for the play.

**Narration: **Detective Shinozaki and Kishinuma decided to direct there lead to the Strip club for some answers for the girls who have been disappearing.

"Excuse me miss I'm detective Shinozaki and my partner Kishinuma from the Kisagari Police Department. We like to ask some question for the case were working on." Ayumi said showing her badge which was her useless script.

"Fufufu... If it's about the missing girls, you're out of luck... their not part of my business. You see my girls are sexy and smart like this one." Seiko said smacking Naomi's ass.

_She's lucky that it's a play..._

"You're sick..." Yoshiki said trying to think of a line.

"Shinohara." Seiko said.

"Shinohara if you're not going to corporate with us you can say good bye to your business and get a real life." Yoshiki said.

"Oh please you have no proof!" Seiko laughed.

"You've come here and threaten me to close down my business like you own the place!" Seiko slammed her desk which was the floor on the ground.

"If you don't mind we like to search the place." Ayumi asked calmly.

"Do you have a warrant? If you don't, get out of my property." Seiko said pointing at the door.

"Look this is serious business!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Sorry no warrant, no search it's that simple detectives." Seiko said casually.

"Will get that warrant and when we do you wish you would of let us in the first time." Yoshiki said while they both headed out of the place but before they took off Seiko called out something.

"By the way why have a life? Why buy a cow if you can get free milk. I know for sure you detective Shinozoki wouldn't be cut out for this job, look at your size!" Seiko laughed.

"Why you little..." Ayumi rushed towards Seiko and was about to strangle her but Yoshiki was holding her back.

"Shinozaki what are you doing!" Yoshiki whispered.

"Cut." Morishige called out.

"Nice outburst Ayumi really believable." Morishige complemented.

"What do you mean! This is personal!" Ayumi cried out.

"Now Ayumi in the art of preforming there is no such thing as emotion but only acting to appeal to the audience." Morishige pointed out.

"Fine! I'm taking a break...!" Ayumi said angrily.

"Alright moving on to the next scene." Morishige said.

_To be continue...?_

**A/N: Sorry if it was a very short chapter. xD**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since I got a Garrosh kill (WoW nerd) this chapter is actually going to be a little longer than the others. Updating for this story is random, I'm sorry if it takes long. xD Well here's chapter 5 enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Morishige took a break from all the horrible acting and sat there disappointed but he didn't want to break Mayu's little promise, which she came up with a plan to help the love struck fools, since it was her last day on the day of the festival.

"Shige? Are you okay if it's about the acting skills then-"

"No Mayu, I'm not going to break your little match making plan, I'll handle myself from all the horrible acting they have..." Morishige said horrified.

_Who am I kidding I can't cope with the talent their showing, Yoshiki's is the worst out of all of them. They can't act what so ever!_

"Okay thanks Shige! For doing this for me." Mayu said gratefully.

_I hope he realizes I like him too though... But doing this might help my other friends confess their feelings to the ones they love hopefully. I hope the roles help out with it._

**Girls Bathroom**

"They can't be that small!" Ayumi said looking at herself in the mirror. "If I have too, I'll even use toilet paper! Even then that would be odd..." Ayumi mumbled to herself.

Ayumi was glad the bathroom was empty so she can ease her anger from the madness earlier, but soon someone enters inside the bathroom making Ayumi turn her head to see who it was. It was Seiko.

"Hey... Ayumi. You're not mad at me! Right?" Seiko asked.

"No Seiko... I'm fine." Ayumi huffed. "I know you were just acting and you didn't mean it."

"Okay good, now I don't feel bad anymore." Seiko said relieved. "By the way Yoshiki is waiting outside of the bathroom for you!" Seiko said skipping her way out.

"Wait what? Sei-" Seiko already left the bathroom quickly.

"Yoshiki! Get ready to pucker up." Seiko said happily.

"Seiko get out of here!" Yoshiki snapped.

"Oooh! I see taking it up a notch." Seiko said leaving him.

The door soon opens up a while after Seiko left. Yoshiki saw that Ayumi was finally out of the bathroom so he started to speak out to Ayumi.

"Ayu-" but was shortly cut off by her.

"Sorry Kishinuma I don't have time for any chit chat right now." Ayumi said walking pass him.

_Jeez I was just going to say you're fine how you are but okay... _

**Gym**

"Naomi, how are you liking it so far? You know the whole play." Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something is odd about it." Naomi said leaning on the bleachers on the higher seat above. Naomi felt Satoshi's hands massaging her shoulders.

"You need to relax more Naomi, you're very tensed up." Satoshi said concerned.

"I-I know... Thanks Satoshi." Naomi said blushing and relaxing on every touch Satoshi gives her.

_For some reason I feel like someone is watching me... At least I'm with Naomi before Seiko comes back. This is the least time I have to spend time with her and to get a little close to her before I have the chance to open up my feelings._

Ayumi took notice of the little scene going on over there and looked at Seiko who was half smiling while looking. Ayumi felt furious seeing Naomi with Satoshi and the fact that Seiko is not charging in there. Ayumi kept calm and walked over to Seiko knowing it must hurt a lot to see that.

_Just keep calm... I'm sure I'll find a way for Seiko to step up her game even if it will also help mine also._

"Seiko?" Ayumi touches her shoulder to grab her attention. Seiko lost focus and turn around to see Ayumi with a off setting face.

"Hi Ayumi! So how did it go with Kishinuma." Seiko said easily changing her mood to happy.

"It was-" Ayumi realize Seiko was changing the subject on something else before she could ask about it. "Forget about that it's the least important thing on my mind right now, but Seiko you don't seem happy... I saw you looking over there, are you sure you're okay?" Ayumi asked.

"Ya I'm good... I know I'll never be with her so I'm happy that Satoshi is with her talking." Seiko said trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face.

"Seiko you can't just say that if you never asked Naomi about it still, I know it's tuff but you need to at least try." Ayumi pointed out.

"Why so I can really know how it's going to be... It hurts to know that I'll never be love by her." Seiko said sadly.

"But if you only ask her." Ayumi said pressuring the idea.

"I want too! But I just can't... I don't want to ruin are friendship. I guess I should of known it would come to this." Seiko said looking down to the floor.

_It's no use... I guess I have to take this in my own hands for now._

"Don't worry Seiko I know Satoshi won't take her away." Ayumi said trying to assure her as she walked towards the bleachers to ruin their little moment. After Ayumi took her stand about it, Yoshiki soon came inside the gym.

"Aye Shinohara man up, you take what's yours. Yoshiki said walking up to her. "I know you said that to Ayumi so I can go to her."

"You know me so well." Seiko chuckled.

"Ya... But I really didn't get the chance to talk to her." Yoshiki said disappointed. "Anyways go over there already!" Yoshiki demanded.

"But the Class rep is already there though." Seiko said pointing over to the bleachers.

"Wait what? What is Shinozaki up to...?" Yoshiki said looking over and saw Ayumi talking to Naomi and Satoshi just leaving to go do his own thing.

_Ayumi must be really jealous than Seiko if she just did that with no problem at all..._

**Bleachers**

Ayumi walked over there with determination for herself and maybe for Seiko's sake also.

"Hello!" Ayumi said bursting in and interrupting their bonding they were sharing with each other.

"Hi Ayumi." Naomi said surprise by her appearance.

"Yeah, hi Class rep... I'm gonna go, I take it that you want to talk to Naomi." Satoshi said.

_And here I thought it was Seiko... I'll have my chance later. I know the Class rep has a crush on me but Naomi is the one for me even though she has a better body than her._

"Did you need something Ayumi?" Naomi asked.

"Nope, I was just checking on things." Ayumi smiled.

"Did you see Seiko by any chance?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's over there talking to Kishinuma." Ayumi said quickly scanning over there. "She didn't want to bother you, since you know you were with Satoshi..." Ayumi said trying to keep it cool.

_I better go before I say something I might regret..._

"Well you seem okay, so I'm gonna head back closer to the stage then." Ayumi said walking away feeling like she completed her task.

"Okay then Ayumi." Naomi said confused.

_Now I feel even guiltier... Ayumi knows Seiko has a crush on me but what they don't know is I already know about it. Satoshi is a nice guy but I hope it doesn't come down for me to choose between them if it does then I don't know what to do..._

A loud whistle can be heard from the stage, it was Morishige who pulled everybody's attention to gather around him.

"What the hell Morishige? You blew that in my ear." Yoshiki said annoyed.

"I have seen the scenes I wanted to see but first lets do a little warm up before we get started to take this from the beginning." Morishige said. "Now all of you get on the stage and follow my voice exercise." Morishige leaded the first note before everyone can follow the tune.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

"No! Stop!" Morishige yelled stopping all of them from their exercise. "Yoshiki put some more effort to your tone. Look like this." Morishige demonstrated. "Now try again."

"Alright." Yoshikki said taking a deep breath. "A-B-C-D-E-"

"No a more higher tone! Try again." Morishige demanded.

"Um Shige? I think you should take it easy on him a little." Mayu whispered.

"Right... Sorry Mayu I got into it again." Morishige said forgetting. "Yoshiki I take that back don't do it again."

"I guess I was doing it okay..." Yoshiki said.

"Now let's start from the top. Everybody take your places!" Morishige announced. "Starting from the first half, we don't have time to go on any further before lunch."

**Narration:** Missing teens have been disappearing day by day until the police took notice of a crime scene that lead to the missing teens that were unknown about for several years. Taking this case under investigation, Homicide Detective Shinozaki and her assigned partner Kishinuma.

"Miss Shinozaki, I assume you are aware of the case you're going to be working on." Satoshi said.

"Yes lieutenant Mochida, I already searched the crime scene." Ayumi said confidently.

"Well I'm assigning you with a new partner, Detective Kishinuma."

"Nononono, you can't pair me up with a junkie." Ayumi pleaded.

"His pass might be unsettling but he's a fresh recruit that might have the intentions of a good Detective. Now I don't want to hear any objection, you're dismissed." Satoshi said with a loud voice.

"Yes, Lieutenant..." Ayumi said disappointed.

"Cut! Shinozaki don't drag the last part, you got to show respect to a higher rank officer. Give it more of a agreeable tone like "Yes Lieutenant." Very simple, now try again."

"Yes Lieutenant." Ayumi repeated.

"Good, Mayu que us for the next and last scene for today."

"Yes Shige." Mayu said flipping her script.

**Narration: Detective Shinozaki went to look for her partner so she can continue with the investigation without anymore delays.**

"Kishinuma." Ayumi called out.

"Aye, uh... Detective Zaki. Yoshiki said unsure.

"Shinozaki." Ayumi corrected.

"Yayaya, so are we going or we fooling around." Yoshiki said looking around while scratching his head.

"We're going, keep in mind that I will be the judge of your performance rookie." Ayumi said annoyed.

"If that's the case then I have a question Marvel or DC?" Yoshiki asked.

"Uh? DC I guess? I don't really care..." Ayumi said confused.

"So you prefer DC then, well my man of steel would definitely make your kryptonite explode." Yoshiki said in a unsure voice.

_That's it! This is just random stuff since he has no clue for anything else to say..._

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki by the collar with both hands and dragged him to a close solid wall near by.

"I will chop off your balls if that will get that smirk off your face rookie!" Ayumi said seriously.

"Whoa whoa chill!" Yoshiki said unsure if she was acting still.

"Cut! Shinozaki it's better to threaten a fellow worker outside the building. Other than that we're done for today." Morishige said.

"Uh, Shinozaki are you going to let go of me now?" Yoshiki asked oddly.

"Huh, oh! Forgot that we're done now." Ayumi said keeping a close eye on Satoshi.

**Lunch**

"Seiko!" Ayumi said pulling her by the trash cans.

"Yes Class rep." Seiko responded.

"You have no time to lose, go sweep Naomi off her feet!" Ayumi pointed.

"But Ayumi I haven't even propose yet!" Seiko said shocked.

"W-what? No Seiko, look." Ayumi pointed at Satoshi being close to Naomi. "You need to get in there and compete!" Ayumi said with a high tone.

"Compete? But Ayumi I have no chance." Seiko said with a slanted smile.

"Are you going to let Satoshi win Seiko!?" Ayumi said shaking her shoulders.

"No!" Seiko yelled out.

"Now go get your lunch and prove it!" Ayumi coached on.

"Yes!" Seiko said pumped up.

"Well, is this your plan Shinozaki?" Yoshiki laughed watching Seiko acting like a overprotected mother.

"What do you mean Kishinuma I don't have a plan. Come on I'm starving." Ayumi said smiling as her plan is working.

"Hi Naomi!" Seiko said sitting in the middle of them. "Hey Satoshi." Seiko said giving him a grin.

"Hi Seiko?" Naomi said lost.

"What's the matter Naomi, did you two have a serious conversation." Seiko said glancing her eyebrows.

"No not at all..." Naomi said.

"I got my eye on you "Mocheetah" you're not the only one in the lead." Seiko said squeezing Naomi in a very tight hug and glaring at Satoshi with a smile.

"S-Seiko c-can't breath." Naomi said struggling for air.

Couple tables down Mayu watched the craziness going on.

"Shige... What's going on down there?" Mayu asked.

"Mayu it's clearly a love triangle." Morishige stated.

"Love triangle?" Mayu questioned.

"If you watch their expressions closely you can see both of them like Naomi." Morishige pointed out.

"Then! Satoshi doesn't like Ayumi and she doesn't like Kishinuma but he does! Oh no is this going to be a big problem!?" Mayu said worried.

"The play is already a big problem so I can't see how they can make it any worse with a love war during the final act." Morishige said.

"I just hope it doesn't get out of hand..." Mayu said quietly.

Ayumi and Kishinuma made there way down to Satoshi's table.

"Hey Satoshi! Look it's the Class rep." Seiko loudly whispered which Naomi also heard.

"Yeah and Yoshiki." Satoshi said making it sound like it's not a big deal.

"You know it only takes one little giggle, for a little wiggle in your pants!" Seiko said pointing at Ayumi who was laughing while talking with Kishinuma.

"..." Satoshi had no response.

"Hey guys." Yoshiki and Ayumi said taking a seat.

"Um... You okay Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked confused.

"Kishinuma of course he's okay! You should know by now about the hormones in boys." Seiko said.

"Excuse me for a sec guys." Satoshi said leaving the table quickly.

"Seiko... Why did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"Do what?" Seiko said smiling innocently.

**P.E.(outside)**

"It's only the last class for today Naomi!" Seiko said with energy.

"I know Seiko but this is my least favorite class..." Naomi said in a sad voice.

"Really I love this class especially running days." Seiko said dazing off.

"But Seiko we've never pass on those days before." Naomi said.

"I know but I always get a beautiful sight to see when I run." Seiko said dreaming back to that thought.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a long while so here's another chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**Wednesday **

"A new day has arrived for the students. Everyone had a different state of mind to accomplish one thing "love" but who will get turned down?" Mayu said examining the room.

"Mayu I see that you are practicing with your Narration skills." Morishige chuckled as he viewed the room also to only see plans and schemes forming amongst their friends.

"Seiko! I got an idea." Ayumi said with a light bulb above her head.

"I don't know Class rep the look in your eyes." Seiko said unsure.

"I'll be right back!" Ayumi said scampering off.

_Oh yes! I'm sure it will work I just need to get it underneath from Miss Yui's desk._

"Shinohara you have any idea why Ayumi is skipping off so... Happy?" Yoshiki said terrified.

"I don't know but it's strange!" Seiko said shocked.

"I'm back!" Ayumi said scaring them both.

"Ahhhhh! Class rep? That was fast?" Seiko said surprised.

"Heh well you know, I'm on a mission." Ayumi chuckled.

"Now Seiko drink this!" Ayumi demanded.

"But Ayumi what is this stuff?" Seiko asked smelling the liquid.

_Gosh she's hot when she's demanding..._

_I wonder if it's alcohol! I doubt it... Only one way to find out._

"Hmmm give it here!" Yoshiki said taking it away from Seiko and drinking the bottle.

"Kishinuma! Noooo!" Ayumi yelled.

"I don't understand what's bad about this drink?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Ayumi! Was it that one drink that is supposed to make you horny?" Seiko whispered in Ayumi's ear.

"Sadly yes..." Ayumi replied.

"Heh... I thought I recognized the smell." Seiko said pervertedly.

"What! How do you know of aphrodisiac?" Ayumi asked.

"Well you see I tried to give it to Naomi before, when we had to clean the pool but I accidentally drank it and well that didn't turn out so well..." Seiko said remembering.

_**Some weeks ago after P.E.**_

It was the last class for today and also being the hottest day.

"Out of all the days why today?" Naomi said sweating.

"It's not that bad Naomi! Here let's have a drink of cold refreshing water." I said picking up the two bottles quickly.

I didn't think about the bottle I spiked so I just took a big gulp also along with Naomi.

"So refreshing... Thanks Seiko!" Naomi said grabbing a pool scrubber.

I looked down at the bottle and I realized that I gave Naomi the wrong bottle. My face started heating up heavenly as my mind is telling me no but my body is saying yes!

"Naomi...! Isn't it better to just clean the pool in are swimsuits!" I said leaning both hands on the broom.

"Seiko I don't have my swimsuit with me and I don't think we can go back to the lockers." Naomi said.

"Don't worry I have it here!" Seiko said pulling out Naomi's swimsuit randomly with a kitty like smile.

"Wait... Seiko! The swimsuit you got out of my locked locker!?" Naomi said shocked.

"I memorized your combination Naomi! Each turn you make on that lock..." I said in a flirty voice. "Naomi...! We don't have much time left...!" I said in a whiny voice as I quickly stripped Naomi out of her undergarments under her uniform.

"Seiko!" Naomi said embarrassed covering herself.

"Awwwwwe! Look they match!" I said holding up her stripped bra and underwear.

"Give those back!" Naomi said completely red.

_My thoughts of that moment soon faded away..._

"Well at least you didn't drink it again I guess..." Ayumi said.

"Fufufu... Have fun Ayumi." Seiko said leaving Ayumi with Yoshiki.

"Ayumi-kun, it's fine to see you here on a fine ass day. You get it... I be looking at yo-" Ayumi slapped Kishinuma on the back of the head.

"Oooh feisty! Do it harder next time why don't you." Yoshiki said winking at Ayumi.

"Kishinuma, I swear to all man kind if you don't stop-" Yoshiki cupped Ayumi face.

"You're hot when you're demanding." Yoshiki said puckering his lips.

Ayumi whose face heated up in frustration and embarrassment punched him in the face.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled.

"I see... you're going down on me now." Yoshiki said on the ground dazed from the punch.

"Why you-" Ayumi got caught off from Morishige.

"Can I have everybody's attention!" Morishige announced.

"I need all the people who are building the set to come with me." Morishige said.

"Well I see everything is very lively here." Mayu said staring at Yoshiki on the ground.

"Now you see Kishinuma is just a little sick." Ayumi said annoyed.

"I have something to say!" Seiko yelled out for their usual group to gather around her.

"What is it Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah..." Satoshi said.

"Well it's starts with a flower." Seiko randomly pulled out.

What's your point Seiko." Ayumi asked glaring at Yoshiki.

"You see how this flower is beautiful?" Seiko said holding it up.

"Beautiful as Ayumi's-"

"Shutup!" Ayumi said whacking Yoshiki in the head again.

"Go on." Mayu said wondering about it.

"Well the flower is your virginity." Seiko said crumpling the flower. "Now Naomi try to fix it." Seiko said giving the flower to Naomi.

"I can't fix it..." Naomi said.

"Now you see if your virginity is taken away you can't fix it as example like this flower." Seiko said looking at Satoshi with a smile.

"Seiko... Why did you tell us this?" Mayu said blushing from this weird conversation.

"No reason!" Seiko gleefully smiled.

"Uh?" Naomi sighed confused while blushing lightly.

"Hey Ayumi-kun..." Yoshiki said in a weird voice.

"What Kishinuma..." Ayumi said annoyed.

"I build you a house Ssoo why don't you come on in...!" Yoshiki said while shaping a house with his hands and pulling Ayumi into a hug.

"Let me GO!" Ayumi screamed agitatedly.

"Awwwe how adorable!" Seiko sweat dropped.

"What!? No!" Ayumi said still struggling from Yoshiki's embrace.

"If I had a highlighter I would highlight your world." Yoshiki said embracing Ayumi tighter.

"Why me...!" Ayumi utter out in agony.

Later that evening they had rehearse until the time struck at the lunch bell. While recovered from the drink now, Yoshiki layed his head down on the table from all the hits he's taken from Ayumi.

"Pshhh! Seiko." Ayumi whispered a crossed the table.

Ayumi moved her eyes towards at Naomi and Satoshi back and forth as a pointer. Seiko got the hint so she thought of something.

"Hey Naomi!" Seiko said.

"Yes Seiko?" Naomi said interrupted from her conversation she was having with Satoshi.

"If you were a pirate would you have your parrot on this shoulder or this one." Seiko said leaning in and smiling at Satoshi.

"Uhhh?" Naomi said blushing.

"Heh, funny Shinohara you should teach me a move or two." Yoshiki chuckled as he layed his head back down.

"Don't you dare!" Ayumi said seriously.

"Don't worry I'm back to normal again..." Yoshiki said holding his head in defense.

"Hey guys! I was thinking we should all have a sleepover tonight!" Mayu said walking over to the table with Morishige.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Seiko said excited.

"Yeah" Yoshiki added in.

Everybody agreed on the idea for tonight which gave Ayumi another idea to help Seiko's game out and her own as well.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


End file.
